Gomenasai
by puellamagi
Summary: Sasuke finalmente conseguiu o que queria... Ele se vingou de Itachi por tudo que o irmão tinha feito com ele, com o clã deles. Mas para isto Sasuke pagou um preço caro, muito caro... Shonen ai, songfic da música Gomenasai, do t.A.T.u.


_**Sasuke finalmente conseguiu o que queria... Ele se vingou de Itachi por tudo que o irmão tinha feito com ele, com o clã deles. Mas para isto Sasuke pagou um preço caro, muito caro... Shonen ai, songfic da música Gomenasai, do t.A.T.u.**_

_**Gomenasai**_

What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was one of a kind,  
A precious pearl

O que eu pensei que não era meu   
Na luz  
Era único,  
Uma pérola preciosa

_Sasuke pensava que era superior aos outros. Quando conheceu Naruto não foi diferente. O Uchiha considerou o outro um retardado que apenas iria atrapalhar seus planos de vingança. Estava enganado. Naruto era alguém único, especial, mas Sasuke só percebeu isso quando era tarde demais._

When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed

Quando eu quis chorar  
Eu não pude, porque  
Não foi permitido

_Após os treinos com Orochimaru, Sasuke ficava sozinho no quarto. Nessas horas ele pensava na vida que tinha deixado para trás quando saiu de Konoha, nos amigos que largou, mas principalmente no garoto de cabelos loiros que sonhava em ser Hokage. Sim, ele pensava em Naruto, uma das pessoas que ele mais gostava no mundo. Quando pensava que talvez pudesse ser feliz se tivesse continuado em Konoha, ele sentia vontade de chorar mas... Sasuke tinha que ser forte. Ser forte para continuar com o caminho que escolheu._

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

Desculpe-me por tudo  
Desculpe-me, sei que eu o desapontei  
Desculpe-me até o fim  
Eu nunca precisei de um amigo  
Como eu preciso agora

_Sasuke sabia que estava errado em deixar o amigo para se vingar. Por isso queria que o Uzumaki o perdoasse. Mesmo sendo quase impossível, mesmo sendo difícil, ele queria que Naruto o desculpasse. Porque senão o Uchiha perderia o melhor amigo que tivera em toda a vida. Naruto era a pessoa que ele mais precisava na vida, não podia perdê-lo assim._

What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain

O que eu pensei que não era tudo  
Tão inocente  
Era uma boneca delicada  
De porcelana

_Só quando se juntou a Orochimaru que Sasuke descobriu a importância que os amigos tinham pra ele. Mas ao mesmo tempo eles é que o motivavam a continuar com a vingança, porque quanto mais forte o Uchiha fosse, podia protegê-los melhor._

When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself

Quando eu quis chamá-lo  
E pedir ajuda  
Eu me parei

_Naquele dia que Naruto, Sakura, Yamato e Sai foram atrás dele no esconderijo do Orochimaru; Sasuke pensou em voltar para Konoha. Ele quis dizer que voltaria com eles, mas não pôde. Não tinha mais volta para ele._

What I thought was a dream  
An mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege

O que eu pensei que era um sonho  
Uma miragem  
Era tão real quanto parecia  
Um privilégio

_"Grande Ponte Naruto". Quando Sasuke viu aquilo, pensou que fosse uma miragem. Ele se lembrou de quando o time 7 lutou contra Zabuza e Haku. De quando ele quase morreu, e de Naruto lutando... Lembranças de um tempo bom. Sasuke sorriu, e novamente pensou se deveria voltar para casa, voltar para Naruto._

When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away

Quando eu quis te contar que  
Eu cometi um erro  
Eu fui embora

_Agora, o Uchiha estava na frente do corpo daquele que o fez sofrer por anos a fio. Uchiha Itachi. Um homem cruel, capaz de matar todos no clã só para mostrar o quanto era forte. A vingança estava terminada, mas tinha algo que o garoto não previu. O sentimento de vazio que ficou. A vingança era o motivo pelo qual ele se mantia vivo... Agora não tinha mais nada que o motivasse a continuar vivendo. Somente... Naruto._

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

Desculpe-me por tudo  
Desculpe-me, sei que eu o desapontei  
Desculpe-me até o fim  
Eu nunca precisei de um amigo  
Como eu preciso agora

_-Hey, Sasuke!_

_O Uchiha quase não acreditou. Naruto, ali na sua frente? Seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas e tentou sair correndo, mas suas pernas não obedeciam._

_-Acho que a vingança terminou não é?_

_Sasuke olhou para o loiro e fez alguma coisa que jamais pensou que faria. Abraçou o outro e chorou._

_-Sa...Sasuke? O que foi?_

_-Desculpe, Naruto! – disse o moreno chorando. – Me desculpe por ter te deixado, eu sei que te fiz sofrer, eu sei que fiz tudo errado, mas quero que me desculpe! Por favor! Eu... eu amo você demais para suportar te perder outra vez._

_-Como assim perder outra vez? – o loiro fez biquinho. – Mesmo quando você treinava com o Orochimaru você não tinha me perdido... Porque um sentimento forte como o nosso nunca vai acabar não é mesmo?_

_-S-Sim..._

_Os garotos ficaram abraçados, sem ligar para o mundo lá fora. Porque nunca mais iriam deixar que algo os separasse._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BAKICES DE FIM DE FIC PARA DESCONTRAIR UM POUCO.**

Itachi: Me explica porque eu só apareço nessa fic em uma linha e apareço morto. Ò\/Ó

Lalah: Porque eu quis XDDDDD

Itachi: Eu mereço ¬¬

Sasuke: Serio Lalah, você tem problemas mentais. Como você faz uma fic yaoi dessas? E logo com o Dobe!

Lalah: Shonen-ai. ¬¬

Sasuke: Tudo é o mesmo lixo.

Naruto: VOCÊ NÃO ME QUEEEEEER! T.T (_sai correndo)_

Sasuke: NARUTOOOOOOO!

Itachi: Naruto-kun, eu gosto de yaoi e gosto ainda mais de você, quer sair comigo?

Sasuke: NÃO! _(vai atrás de Naruto)_

Itachi: Pelo menos eu tentei n\./n

Lalah: Bom, se gostaram da fic, mandem review! Se não gostarem, também mandem review! Se quiserem me matar, mandem review que é melhor do que me matar pessoalmente! Se...

Alguem: Cala a boca!

Lalah: _(deprime num canto escuro e isolado)_


End file.
